


Pokemon Go Away

by Monorchism



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A surprising amount of swearing, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, Luke whines a lot, M/M, Okay pokemon go os only in the beginning, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Smut, Theyre all a bunch of idiots tbh, Theyre not in a band, Title has very little to do with the story, but still, implied cashton, oh man, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monorchism/pseuds/Monorchism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael moved a little, wrapping his arms around me and clasping his hands in front of me. When he relaxed, his hands dropped to my lap. One of his thumbs was resting against my stomach, quite low, and he used it to push my shirt up enough that he was touching my skin. I felt him start to rub patterns into me, and I swore I wasn't breathing. </p><p>The worst part was that it was totally absentminded. He didn't even know he was ruining my entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest muke fic yet i think so enjoy. Also i wrote this at 2am and didnt edit it so grammars gonna be shit. Nobody really cares. ANYWAY ENJOY

I had my phone on my lap. The Pokemon Go app was open, but I wasn't paying much attention. I mostly just had the app open so I could hatch the egg I'd been trying hatch since the day I downloaded the stupid game. Apparently, I don't walk enough. 

And I wasn't walking at that moment, either. I was sat on a very crowded public bus, feeling quite nauseas. The seat next to me was empty, which was shitty because I knew somebody was gonna sit next to me soon. 

When the bus stopped to let people on, I put in my headphones. At least whoever sat next to me would know not to talk to me. I wasn't even playing any music.

Thankfully, a guy my age sat down. He had dyed blond hair, and a quick peak at his phone told me he was also trying to catch em all. He was hot, but that didn't mean I wanted to talk. I rested my head against the window, trying not to get sick, and closed my eyes.

**

"Hey, dude, wake up," 

Somebody was poking my shoulder. I jerked awake and looked over at the same guy from before. Before acknowledging him, I glanced outside to make sure I hadn't missed my stop. 

"There's-"

"Fuck off." I grumbled. 

His eyebrows rose, but he temporarily closed his mouth. 

"Wait, I was just gonna tell you-" 

"I don't fucking care, alright? Tell it to somebody else." 

The boy froze, looking shocked, amused, and angry. I closed my eyes again, trying not to fall asleep, when I felt my phone leave my lap. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, trying my best to sound intimidating. It was no secret that this guy could easily beat me up, but I wasn't gonna let that show. 

He shushed me, and then abruptly lifted my phone, and I realized he was catching a pokemon. 

I just stared while he threw a few pokeballs, caught it, groaned in frustration when it jumped out, and then caught it again.

"Aha! There you go; your very own Lickitung." 

He smiled and put my phone back on my leg. Slowly, I pulled the silent headphones out of my ears and let them drop to my lap. 

His smile dimmed, but he didn't look away. 

"Shit." I said.

He quirked a brow. "What?" 

"Uh, thanks. Lickitung is pretty hard to find." I didn't apologise. I didn't want to admit that I'd been an ass for no reason. 

"Oh, really? You don't get much lickitung?" He smirked in a way that showed he was making an innuendo, and I blushed. 

"Fuck off," I said again, but this time it lacked heat. I couldn't not smile at his stupid joke. 

We chatted for the rest of the ride. It started off with pokemon but quickly turned to the type of banter I had regularly with friends. He was actually pretty cool. He told me his name was Michael. 

When it was time for him to get off, he leaned into me to pull the string that rang the bell. Without leaning back, he turned his head to look at me and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

I didn't know much about him. I didnt know his middle name, or if he was gay, or if he wanted to kiss me, but I wanted to kiss him. 

Before I could tell him that, though, he moved away and stood up. 

When the door opened, he stepped off and didn't even spare me a glance. I found myself running off the bus after him. 

"What, no goodbye?" I asked, and instantly cringed at how cheesy it was.

He spun around to face me and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Is this your stop? Do you even know where you are? Luke, you idiot, you're gonna get lost and it's gonna be my fault." 

I shrunk down a little. He was right; it was stupid of me to run after him.

"My stop is just a couple after this, it's fine. You just...you didn't give me your number or anything, and I-" 

I stopped when I noticed the fond look on his face. Shaking his head and smiling, he plucked my phone out of my hand and added himself to my contacts. 

"You ever want to hang out or get some lickitung, call me." He teased.

"Fuck you." I laughed.

He stood there for another minute before turning and walking away. Still no goodbye. 

***

"Michael, fuck, stop!" I screamed, laughing so hard I was sure I was crying.

An innocent round of mario kart quickly turned into a tickle attack when I finally overtook his car. He had one hand viciously attacking my most ticklish areas, and somehow managed to race around the track using just his other hand. I, however, dropped my controller the minute he got his hands on me. 

"All's fair in love and war, lukey." He grinned, completing the final lap and finally releasing me from the tickle torture.

"You'd think after being friends so long you'd let me win once in a while." I said.

"You'd think you'd know by now not to get your hopes up."

I pouted, and michael pulled me into his side, rubbing my shoulder. I tensed a little because although it'd been a few months since we started regularly hanging out and getting close, michael wasn't super touchy with me. When we hung out with calum, they were always super cuddly, but I tried to ignore it. I chalked it up to the fact that they'd been friends for years and I was still relatively new to them, but when calum suddenly introduced us to ashton, michael got pretty physical with him right away. 

It was hard not to feel weird about it when he cuddled everyone but me. I felt my insecurities crawl into my throat every time he let calum nap on his shoulder, or leaned into ash during a movie. It just seemed so natural for him, but he never did it with me, so I got the feeling he didn't like me as much as I thought.

But there he was, pulling me against him and keeping me there. I didn't want him to think I wasn't into it, so I forced myself to relax into his side. 

"lukey," he murmured.

"Yeah," 

"Do you think we could nap for a bit? I didn't sleep much last night and you're really warm." 

The butterflies in my stomach sang.

Michael had told me before about his sleeping troubles, so there was no way I could deny him some shut eye. (And if that meant I got to stay snuggled into him, so be it.)

"Yeah, sure. 'M pretty tired too."

I expected to relocate to his room, with the queen sized bed and black-out curtains, but instead he lay down where we were on the couch, pulling me with him. My breath caught when I realized he was spooning me. There was no room between our bodies, which was probably due to the fact that the couch was tiny, but I chose to believe it was because he wanted to be close to me. 

"This okay?" He mumbled, already half asleep. 

"Yup." I squeaked, jumping when I felt him pull the blanket from the back of the couch over us. 

"Night, lukey." He sighed, pressing a kiss to my shoulder, effectively closing my throat and preventing me from replying. 

***

I take back ever wishing michael would touch me more.

It was simply too much. It was all he did now, and I found myself constantly flustered. Don't get me wrong, I loved the attention, I was just terrified he was going to notice just how much i loved it. 

It was movie night. Ash and cal were over at michaels, where we usually all hung out, and I was running late.

I had texted michael to tell him, so I knew they'd wait to start the movie until I got there. The door was always unlocked, so I just walked in. 

"Get the popcorn from the microwave, luke!" Calum called as soon as he heard the door. 

I did as I was told, pouring it into a bowl before making my way to the living room. Ashton and calum were taking up one end of the couch while michael sat in the big cushiony chair. There was a bowl of popcorn already sitting on calums lap, which he and ashton were sharing, so I assumed the one I had was for me and michael. 

I walked past the chair to get to the couch, but before I could sit, michael grabbed my hand and tugged me into him. I fell into his lap with an 'oof' and a squeak, and then I froze. 

The movie started, and I stayed perfectly still for about five minutes until I noticed how tense and uncomfortable I was. I shuffled so I was angled toward the tv a bit more, which meant I was halfway on michaels lap and halfway on the chair, leaning comfortably into his chest. 

Then the fucker really fucked me up. 

The guys always made fun of how I ate my popcorn one piece at a time as opposed to the barbaric handfulls they all shoved in their mouths. As I was watching the movie, totally entranced, I slowly lifted a piece toward me. Michael, the little shit, leaned forward and ate it out of my hand before I could. 

I heard myself inhale loudly. My mouth instantly dried, making it impossible to swallow. I nearly choked when I tried.

Michael moved a little, wrapping his arms around me and clasping his hands in front of me. When he relaxed, his hands dropped to my lap. One of his thumbs was resting against my stomach, quite low, and he used it to push my shirt up enough that he was touching my skin. I felt him start to rub patterns into me, and I swore I wasn't breathing. 

The worst part was that it was totally absentminded. He didn't even know he was ruining my entire life. 

Every so often, he would nudge my shoulder with his chin so I would feed him some popcorn. I nearly died at how adorable he looked eating from my hand. 

The movie seemed to last ages. I was flushed when it ended and ashton turned the lights on, but I totally pretended I was fine. 

"I'm too tired to watch another one." Calum yawned. 

Usually we watched at least two movies. 

"Yeah, same, and I work in the morning. I think we're gonna head out." Ashton said, speaking for the both of them. 

Calum looked pretty awake to me, but I didn't say anything. I especially didn't say anything when he sent me a sly little wink and looked between me and michael, smirking. 

After they left, michael tightened his grip and nuzzled into my shoulder. "You're gonna stay with me, right?" 

I swallowed. "If you want me to."

"I always want you to." 

I waited until I was sure I could speak normally before I asked my next question. "Are we gonna watch another movie or just sleep?" 

He groaned a little, still pressing his face in my back, still moving his thumb against my skin. "I wanna go to sleep."

Since he made no move to get up, I pulled myself to my feet and reached for his hands to pull him up as well. "C'mon then, I'll take you to bed."

He snorted and smiled at me. "Please, luke. If anything, I'd definitely be taking you to bed." 

Instantly, my cheeks turned red. I turned away to hide it and started walking to his room. 

I avoided looking at him while I shimmied out of my jeans. To my surprise, however, he didn't do the same. He was sat on the edge of his bed watching me. I nervously licked my lips when I saw, and he raised his arms childishly. It might have been weird, but I didn't show it.

He smiled when I stepped between his legs to pull his shirt off for him, but I avoided looking at his face in the hopes that he wouldn't see how red mine was. 

"You gotta take your jeans off, mike." I mumbled, stepping back.

He flopped onto his back and lifted his hips, trying to make me do it for him, but that was a line I was determined not to cross. I would combust. 

But he stayed there, eyes closed, waiting. He looked exhausted, so I took pity on him. I truly had no will power. 

So I moved forward again, pushing his hips back down on the mattress while I fumbled with his button, trying not to imagine doing this in a different situation. My hands were shaking so had it seemed to take hours for me to undo his pants. Then, I tapped his thigh for him to raise up again and began tugging his pants down. 

I tried not to think about what I was doing, but it was impossible. I just wanted it to be over with, but of course michael wore the tightest pants ever. 

"Jesus christ, michael, did you super glue these to your legs or something?" I grumbled. 

He chuckled and opened his eyes to look up at me. After I glanced up once and saw how hot he looked, I forced myself to stare at my hands as they made slow work of undressing my best friend. 

"You're not very good at this," he observed softly. 

I bit my lip hard. 

"If I had to guess, I'd say you don't do this very often." He continued. 

I finally got the jeans over his knees, and from there it was easy. I ripped them off and dropped them on the ground, and then glared at him.

"Fuck off." It, of course, lacked any real anger and sounded way too fond. 

He watced me crawl onto the bed with a smile on his face, but it quickly turned into a frown when he noticed that I was still wearing a shirt. 

He sat up quickly and poked my chest, pouting. "Hey, that's no fair. I can't be the only one shirtless."

I had slept at his house multiple times, and I always kept my shirt on while he took his off. I chose not to mention that, however, when I felt him gently grip the hem of my shirt, tugging slightly. 

He caught my eye and I sensed his hesitation. Almost imperceptibly, I nodded. His smile came back, and then he was taking my shirt off for me. 

It felt intimate. It was intimate. 

After he tossed my shirt on the floor, he let his gaze drop to my chest. 

I resisted the urge to cross my arms or pull the blanket over me; I wanted him to look. 

Confidence never came easy for me. I was nervous as all hell in that moment but it felt good to have him staring at me, especially when I saw him tug his bottom lip into his mouth. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to groan out load when he released it and it slid back out, red and shiny. 

Then he reached over to turn the lamp off while pushing me down at the same time. My heart jumped, thinking something was gonna happen, but he just lay down next to me. 

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked, stupidly. My voice sounded so strained, and I knew he noticed. 

"Obviously. Why else would I be laying down in bed?" 

I chose not to answer that. 

"Roll over." He said, pushing at my shoulder. 

I rolled away from him, slightly offended, until he threw his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. He kissed my shoulder, which was becoming his normal "goodnight" gesture, but still killed me every time. 

***

'Come over. I miss u.'

I didnt even bother changing my ripped and stained shirt before I was out the door and basically running to michaels house. 

He was on his phone on the couch when I walked in, and I was surprised ashton and/or calum weren't there. 

"Where are the others?" I asked, falling into the space next to him and naturally leaning into his side. He was playing pokemon, going through and evolving all the ones he could. 

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you."

He didn't look at me when he said it, and when I saw the blush on his cheeks I knew why. 

"Aw, how sweet." I teased.

"Fuck you," He grumbled, locking his phone and dropping it next to him, "I was trying to he nice."

"It was nice." I said honestly, and then I darted forward to kiss his cheek before I could stop myself. 

He stared at me, wide eyed, and I fought to control my face and make it seem like everything was normal and casual. 

"Fuck, luke." 

I swallowed and his eyes followed the movement. 

The air was charged - that much was obvious. I pretended not to notice what it was charged with. 

"You, uh, wanna play mario kart?" I suggested, desperate to lighten the mood. I regretted it instantly, because in reality, I didn't want to lighten the mood. I wanted him to kiss me, or do anything to me, really. 

"Um. Do you?" He asked skeptically, furrowing his eyebrows. 

I fumbled, not knowing fast enough if I wanted to he honest or not. He watched me scramble for an answer for a while before he ducked down and kissed me. 

We both froze when he pulled away. I didn't know what to say or do, but I couldn't stop staring at his mouth. I wanted it back on mine. 

A high pitched whine started in my throat, which was so embarrassing, but it got his attention and he was on me in a second. 

He kissed me with so much force that I fell back on the couch so I was lying down, but he just went with me. 

I could sense the desperation in the way he kissed and matched it with my own neediness. My hands tugged at his hair and he groaned into my mouth, causing me to involuntarily buck my hips up into him. We both broke apart to moan, and I took the pause to process what was happening.

"Michael," 

"Yeah? Fuck," he replied, brushing his lips against mine.

"Are you gonna kiss me again?" I asked, nudging my nose against his. 

"Oh my god, luke. Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, if you want me to." 

"I want you to." I told him quietly. 

I could feel him exhale a shaky breath before he pushed his mouth properly against mine, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. He was really fucking me up. 

"Mike, you here?" 

We jumped apart at calums voice, and michael groaned. He didn't seem nervous, but I was terrified. 

"In here!" Michael called back, sitting up and running his hand through his hair to try and fix it. 

I scrambled up, hugging my knees to my chest to hide my semi just as calum walked in. 

He knew instantly that he'd interrupted something. Michael and I both had swollen lips and I was blushing like crazy. 

"Whoa." He said, and I whined in embarrassment.

"Fuck off, calum. What did you want?" Michael said sternly, pulling me into him so I could hide my face in his chest. 

"Well, I wanted to hang out, but I can see you're busy." Calum teased, barely containing his laughter. 

"You're the worst. Go fuck ashton or something." 

Michael was lightly stroking my back in an effort to calm me down, but I stayed hidden. 

"You're one to talk. Luke looks like he was five seconds away from blowing his load."

"Hey!" I protested. 

"We were only making out." Michael said, oddly calm. I tried to ignore the pain in my chest when he said it like that, so casually, like it didn't mean anything. I moved away from him slightly.

"That's even worse, then!" Calum exclaimed, finally letting his laughter out. 

"'M going home." I mumbled, standing up and briskly making my way to the door. 

"Calum, you idiot." I heard michael say behind me.

"The fuck did I do? You're the one who said you were 'only making out.'"

Michael grabbed my wrist to stop me when I got to the door, but I didn't want to look at him because I had tears in my eyes and I felt stupid. 

"Luke, babe, I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to shut calum up." He said softly, tugging on my arm. I let him turn me to face him but I kept my eyes glued to my feet. 

"I'm being stupid." I mumbled, cringing when my voice cracked. "I gotta go." 

He pulled me a step closer, sounding desperate when he spoke. "Luke, no. I'm sorry. Fuck, don't cry. I really didn't mean - like, obviously we weren't like, just making out as if it was super casual, it was really just to make calum fuck off, I swear. You know I wouldn't just fuck around with you like that, lukey." 

At his next tug, I let him pull me into a hug. I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist and pushed my face into his neck, trying really hard not cry and look like an even bigger idiot. 

While he rubbed my back, I heard the door open and close, which signaled calum leaving. 

"I'm sorry." I said, voice muffled. 

"You didn't do anything. I'm the one that fucked up." He said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. 

"But I went and cried like a baby. I'm so lame." 

He pulled away and held me at arms length so he could look me in the eye. "Hey, that's not lame. You're allowed to get upset when I do shitty things."

I nodded, haphazardly wiping the tears out of my eyes and off my cheeks. I was still too embarrassed to make eye contact with him. 

"C'mon, lets just go watch some tv or something." He suggested, pulling me back over to the couch. 

***

Ash and cal didn't act any different afterward, but I knew calum must have told him. 

It was movie night. Michael and I were squished in the chair together like the last time, sharing a bowl of crisps. 

I was hyperaware of the other two. I was waiting for it to be brought up. In fact, I was almost hoping it would be so michael and I could talk about it. 

After I freaked out, we cuddled and watched tv and then went to sleep. We didn't talk about it. It had been a week, and we were ignoring it completely. 

Okay, maybe not completely. Michael had been extra touchy and cuddly, but we hadn't kissed any more, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. 

Ashton paused the movie. "Right. So. Anything you two want to confess?" 

Calum elbowed him. Now that he actually said it, I wished he hadn't. I didn't know what to say, and it felt awkward suddenly, being wrapped in michaels arms, legs draped over his, and then being asked to explain something when I didn't even have the answers myself. 

So I was relying on michael to answer, but all he said was, "put the movie back on." 

"What?" Ashton said. "That's not fair. Calum walks in on you guys dry humping and you're not even gonna tell me you're dating?"

I shrunk back, mortified at the direction this went. 

"We're not dating. Press play." Michael said. He kept his tone flat. 

"So you just fuck around? Friends with benefits?" 

"Ashton," michael growled, pinning him with a glare. "We're not fucking around. Put the fucking movie on."

"Wait, you're not? Why not?" Calum asked, looking genuinely confused. I covered my face and whined while michael threw his head back and sighed. 

"Because luke doesn't want to. End of story. Put the fucking movie on." 

"Wait, what?" I said, head snapping toward michael, who looked shocked I spoke. "I never said that." 

Nobody moves. Michael stared at me, confusion turning to something else. 

"Why would you think that? I've liked you since the moment you took my phone and caught that lickitung." I told him. 

His mouth opened in shock.

"I thought..." He trailed off, and when he looked at me again, his eyes were dark. "Everybody out." 

He was looking at me, but it was obvious he was talking to the other two. 

"What?" Calum said, annoyed. 

Michael turned to look at them. "No offense, mate, but get the fuck out of my house." 

Ashton stood up and pulled a grumbling calum after him. I felt a bit bad until I noticed that they were both smirking. 

Michael didn't even wait for them to be out the door before he was jumping up and pulling me to his room. 

"Fuck luke, fuck." He said, pushing me against the door after he closed it behind us. "I thought...shit. I thought you freaked out last week because you didn't like me or something." 

He attached his lips to my neck, making me groan and throw me head back before I could reply. 

"No, you idiot. I freaked out because you acted like it meant nothing when you told calum we were just making out, but then we moved passed that. I've been waiting for you to make a move. Thought you changed your mind about me." I explained breathily, moaning loudly when he ground his hips against mine. 

"Oh shit, luke. I'm so sorry. I, fuck," he spun us around and shoved me on the bed, crawling over me and pulling my shirt off. "I thought I had somehow pressured you into it before and I felt like shit for taking advantage of you. I like you so fucking much, luke, you have no idea." 

He ducked down and started sucking on my collar bone, leaving a hickey there before moving down my chest even more. 

"You're - oh, fuck, michael - such an idiot." 

He hummed in response, then sucked my right nipple into his mouth, nibbling on the nub and then licking over it. 

I pulled at his hair until he came back up and kissed me. "Off." I said, tugging at his shirt. 

He sat up and quickly pulled it off, then leaned back down to continue kissing me. I very nearly almost cried when he pushed his hips into mine, and I could feel that he was hard. My own dick was pressing uncomfortably against my jeans. 

I nudged him away so I could undo the button and try to wiggle out of them, but it was much harder than I anticipated. Michael laughed and started pulling them off from the bottom, which was much easier. 

I figured he'd take his own jeans off as well, so it came as a surprise when he bent down and mouthed at my erection through my boxers instead. 

My hips jumped and I gasped, not expecting him to do that. His hands moved to my thighs to hold me down while he licked a stripe along my dick. 

I was writhing around, whining and begging for him to do something, but he swatted my hands away every time I tried to take my boxers off. 

"Mikey, please." I moaned, absolutely desperate. 

He watched me squirm for a moment before he finally complied and removed my underwear. There was nothing slow about it. 

Then he stood and made quick work of getting his own pants and boxers off. I moaned low in my throat at the sight of his dick springing free and bouncing up to his stomach. 

When he saw the grabby hands I was making for him, he gave me a fond smile and crawled back over me, meeting my mouth again. 

"Oh, shit." He said at the same time I let out a stupid sounding squeak when our dicks brushed together and created beautiful friction. 

After that, we were both pushing into each other, a mess of moans and hands trying to pull each other closer. It was hard to keep kissing when I couldn't stop moaning, so after a while of our mouths just brushing against each other, michael moved down to start kissing my neck again. 

It was a natural reaction to tilt my head back and give him more room. Everything felt amazing, but I needed more. I wrapped one leg around him to help us rub against each other, and he bit into my shoulder hard, groaning loudly. 

"Luke, fuck." He said.

Before I could even think about the next step, he reached between us and took both of our dicks in his hand, pumping quickly. I'm pretty sure I screamed. I definitely came. Michael thrust into his hand a few more times, watching my face as I came down, and then he came as well, shooting onto my stomach. 

I let my eyes slip closed as michael rolled off of me. We were both breathing heavily. The bed creaked, and then michael was using his shirt from the floor to wipe the mess off my stomach. 

When I looked at him, he had this tiny smile stuck on his face. I reached up to cup his cheek after he tossed the shirt again. 

"God, luke." 

I pulled him down to kiss me lazily. "What?" I mumbled.

"I just - god, luke. Holy shit. I can't remember the last time I came that fast." He said, chuckling a little at the end.

"It's 'cause I'm so hot. Don't worry, you'll get better." I teased, curling up against him and pulling the blanket over us. 

"Fuck you, luke." He laughed.

"Next time."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Follow me on tumblr @monorchism its nota muke blog but they show up occasionally and u can msg me about them in fact pls do i have no friends that ship muke


End file.
